The invention relates to a drive device for a switching device, and in particular, to a drive device for grounding switches for medium-voltage switchgear assemblies.
A drive device for a switching device is disclosed in DE 41 25 897 C2. Here, the operating shaft is connected via a coupling device to the main shaft of the switch disconnector, in which case the manually controllable operating shaft can be moved to the grounding position using an external operating apparatus to pivot it radially, via a connecting rod. However, for safety reasons, the grounding position of the switch disconnector can in principle be selected only when the switch disconnector is in the switched-off state.
The operating shaft, the main shaft and the connecting rod of the external operating apparatus are provided as stationary, compact operating mechanisms for a switch disconnector within the switch panel, and have a fixed connection to the corresponding drive devices.
DE 42 10 695 C1 discloses a switch drive, in particular for medium-voltage switching devices, in which the rotational movement of the operating shaft is transmitted to an operating shaft which is offset through 90xc2x0, via a sliding cam element.
The rotary movement of the operating shaft is produced by means of a bolt. which is predetermined by the configuration of the sliding cam element. This switch drive is also an integral component of the switching device within the switch panel.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is a drive device for a switching device. The invention includes, for example, an operating shaft in the form of a grounding device shaft in a stationary switch panel, the grounding device shaft is connected by a drive mechanism, which transmits radial movements, to a drive coupling, which accommodates the radial movements, of the switch panel; and a main shaft in the form of a module shaft which is mounted in a movable switching module such that it can rotate, with the longitudinal axes of the drive coupling and of the module shaft running such that they are superimposed, and wherein at a free end pointing toward the switch panel, the module shaft has a drive pin, which is arranged transversely with respect to its longitudinal axis, for engaging in the drive coupling, the switching module having a disconnector shaft, which is controlled such that it can rotate, for the disconnector and cover drive, the disconnector shaft provided in the free end region pointing toward the switch panel with an interlock pin which is arranged transversely with respect to its longitudinal axis and, when the drive pin on the module shaft is coupled to the drive coupling of the switch panel, engages in an interlock slot in the switch panel in order to lock the switching module to the switch panel.
In one aspect of the invention, a driver groove positioned in the drive coupling in such a manner that the drive pin on the module shaft can be engaged with the driver groove in a permissible coupling state, in a free end region facing away from the switch panel, the module shaft is provided with a pin indication which, when not in the correctly coupled state, can be moved axially against the force of a compression spring beyond the boundary contour of the switching module.
In another aspect of the invention, in the engagement region with the drive coupling, the module shaft is provided with a first centering chamfer, and in the engagement region with the module shaft, the drive coupling is equipped with a further centering chamfer.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the device is for grounding switches for medium voltage switchgear assemblies, having a drive device for a switching device, in particular for grounding switches for medium-voltage switchgear assemblies, having a main shaft of a switch disconnector and having an operating shaft, which can be connected via a coupling device, of a grounding switch, in which case the operating shaft can be operated manually, and the longitudinal axes of the main shaft and of the operating shaft run parallel to one another.